


A Car Chase in the Rain

by Eleanorose123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Accidental Death, Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Car Accidents, Gen, Swearing, basically how i imagined their deaths to go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorose123/pseuds/Eleanorose123
Summary: After a botched job, the remaining members of the Fearsome Four of the Dark Dueling World find themselves in a high speed chase with their lives on the line. How will their former leader react to the news...?Zexal Month Day 12 Prompt: Angst Fic





	A Car Chase in the Rain

The rain was pouring as a car chase occurred in the dead of the night. A truck of criminals swerved along the roads of Heartland city as they were pursued by police. One botched robbery had landed the trio in a heat of trouble.

“Fuck!” The driver cursed, sharply turning a corner. The truck lifted up from the action and harshly slammed down once they evened out. “These assholes won’t get off my tail!”

“Watch the turns-ka!” A voice yelled out from the back. “We’re not exactly strapped down to anything back here!”

“Shut up! I’m the one keeping your sorry ass from a jail cell right now, Ka!” Growling, the man twisted the steering wheel in an effort to avoid crashing into an oncoming car. More for his own sake than the other people unfortunate enough to be driving at this hour. “We should get clear once I get to the highway, how’s Semimaru holding up?”

Ka, scrambling to get back on his feet and regain balance in the moving vehicle, moved over to his teammate laying on top a tarp across from him. During their escape, Semimaru was shot and was losing a lot of blood. It was unnerving seeing their calmest member breathing heavily and being unable to make a snide remark of the bleak situation like he usually would. Ka winced as Semimaru coughed up more blood.

“He’s not looking good-ka.” The smaller man shuffled closer to the window dividing the truck’s cargo space to the front seats. “Kurage, I think he’s-“

“Don’t fuckin’ say it!” Kurage slammed a fist against the dividing wall, causing an echo to ripple through the vehicle. “I’m getting us back to base, and he’s going to be fine! Show me some respect for my skills!”

“Fuck your respect! He’s _dying!_” Ka kicked the wall back in retaliation, another echo of noise washing over them. It was a brief distraction from the growing sirens approaching them. The ninja kept kicking the wall as he yelled. “We should’ve! Never done this! Without Hae-ka!”

Before he could formulate another curse to yell at his partner, Kurage jolted at the sight of a vehicle in their path. Turning the wheel harshly, the vehicle shook again, causing Ka to lose balance and fall backwards, slamming into metal floor and sliding. He was too light; a trait he was normally able to take advantage of in combat, but with everything happening, he was practically like a ragdoll being flung about.

“I’m going to die at this rate-ka…” he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. A little harder and he could’ve had a concussion, and then where would they be? Glancing over to his injured friend, Ka winced from his poor choice in words. “Sorry. Too soon.”

Semimaru couldn’t respond, his breathing heavy and his body shaking. His skin was pale as sweat drenched his face, while the makeshift bandages around his torso were soaked a deep red. Normally Ka loved the sight of blood, particularly after he was the one spilling it, but he couldn’t find any sick pleasure in seeing it from his long term teammate. He shuffled over to where Semimaru lay and grabbed his hand.

“Come on you big jerk, you can get through this, you always do.” Ka felt the hand squeeze his own tightly, the only response he was able to make at this point. “You said you’d take Hae’s place after he left-ka. How am I going to tell him you died after two weeks of being in charge?”

Semimaru’s grip tightened at the mention of Hae. When their group’s leader up and left the team for what he described as “a better deal”, Semimaru had made it a rule to never mention the traitor. He made an effort to wipe all traces of Hae’s memory and act as if he was never a part of their lives.

But with his life reaching its end, he felt those suppressed memories flooding back to him.

The four of them had been through so much together, from robberies to underground duel rings. The Fearsome Four had truly made their mark on the Dark Dueling World, and were easily set on maintaining their status for years to come. Semimaru thought that was all his partner wanted, but clearly the other man thought different when the chips were down.

“Y-You tell Hae-“ Semimaru’s voice was quiet and hard to understand. The action of talking alone made him hack up more blood, practically crushing Ka’s hand from the pain. “T-tell that guy to-“

“Semimaru! Shut up-ka!” Ka yelled, getting Kurage’s attention as he tried to peer back to see what was happening. He was unable to, as more police cars entered the rear view mirror, causing Kurage to curse and reassess their options. Ka continued to yell at his dying friend. “Don’t fucking talk, you’re losing more blood! Dumbass, asshole! You- you absolute fucker, don’t you dare-!”

“Remember me…”

Semimaru’s quiet final words were lost amongst the noise around them. As he let out his final breath, the crushing grip he had on Ka’s hand lessened, causing the other to jolt and stop his rambling of panicked insults. His hold shaking, Semimaru’s hand slipped out from his grasp and fell to the truck’s floor lifeless.

He wanted to be sick. He wanted to scream. But Ka found he had little time to do anything as he heard Kurage scream and turn the vehicle harshly.

With the momentum shifted, Ka soon found himself lifted in the air once more, expected to collide with the truck’s walls for another bruising. But whatever cruel deity was watching the criminals at the time seemed to have another plan in mind, and the small ninja’s neck snapped against the impact of the wall. Unable to do anything, he fell in a lifeless heap to the ground, lying near his friend’s corpse.

“We’re on the highway, we’re going to get out of here you two!” Kurage yelled out, unaware of the passing of his teammates. It felt like the growing presence of the cops was adding an uneasy pressure on the man, causing his actions and decisions to be far more reckless. “Ka, what’s Semimaru’s status? …Ka, can you hear me?”

When he could only hear the sirens blare and the truck’s engine creaking, Kurage felt a rush of unease wash over him. He tried glancing back but couldn’t see either of his allies in his field of vision, only the red and blue lights of the police gaining on them. Kurage didn’t even realize in his panic his foot was slowly easing off of the accelerator as his mind feared the worst.

“Ka! Say something, you pest!” His grip of the wheel made his knuckles go white. Kurage voice became more and more strained as he yelled. “This isn’t fucking funny, tell me what’s wrong! Ka! What’s happening! Answer me!”

When no answer was given to him, Kurage slammed his foot down on the accelerator with a yell. Glancing up at the road again, he noticed a barrier of police cars on the road ahead of him and quickly made a sharp turn again. Crashing through the highway’s barrier he screamed as he collided with an oncoming car…

* * *

“Mr Heartland, sir! News has just come in on the robbery downtown!”

The mayor turned his attention from the files in front of him to the employee standing in front of his office desk. Pushing his glasses up, he offered a calm smile to the man. “Ah yes, the museum raid. I take it those naughty crooks were caught by our fine police?”

“Not quite, sir.” The employee spoke sadly and pulled out a tablet listing the details. “The criminals were in a car chase along the highway and veered out of control. They…collided with the Kamishiro family’s car in the chaos. So far there’s been no survivors.”

“Oh, I see.” Heartland took the tablet and flicked through the report. A grime look was on his face for posterity sake, but deep down he was quite uninterested with it all. These sorts of things happened with botched jobs, he knew that first hand. Still, the loss of the Kamishiro family would be a toll of Heartland’s elite. “Seven causalities…a tragedy for sure. And two children no less…”

“The last I heard, the twins were barely clinging to life support before their hearts couldn’t take it anymore. Their parents died instantly.” The employee bit at his lip and shook. “How horrible…”

“See to it that any injured parties be accommodated, and any traumatized bystanders be consulted.” He stood and spoke sternly. “We will offer all the hospitality we can to those involved in this event. Our city’s hearts will not be blackened from this, we must be a symbol of hope.”

“Yes, sir!” The employee gave a bow and ran out the door, leaving the supposed symbol of hope and goodwill alone in his office once more.

“What a bunch of idiots.” Heartland remarked flicking through the tablet’s contents as more updates came in. “Couldn’t even escape the cops. Oh, my upperclassman would give them such an earful if they were in our ranks.”

Heartland, formally the criminal leader Hae, still was on a high from his life’s pattern of success as of late. This cover up job he was offered by the city’s founder gave him more benefits than he could’ve imagined. Being the face of the city was one thing, but the sheer power and lavish comforts than came with it made the villain’s heart soar.

It was hard abandoning the people closest to him, but he knew the three would be fine without him. And who knows? Maybe as time goes on he’d manage to convince Faker to allow him to recruit his criminal allies for positions in their plan. The Fearsome Four back again, with fresh new public appearances! Heartland was certain they’d enjoy not having to live in dark, damp warehouses.

The tablet lit up with a new bulletin, getting his attention. Pressing it, it seemed as if hope had shone on the Kamishiro family, even just a little bit. Heartland read it out loud half-heartedly .

“’Despite flatlining at 23:10, the seven year old twins Ryoga and Rio Kamishiro pulled through their operations and are stable now.’ Well, aren’t they lucky?” He rolled his eyes. “Now they just have to live with the guilt they survived while their loving parents died. Oh, it seems like they’ve identified the criminals now.” Heartland leaned back in his seat with a smirk. “I wonder if they’re anyone I know. I can think of a handful of idiots who could fit the bill for such a plan-“

Taunting remarks died in his throat at the sight of the headshots appearing on the tablet. Three familiar faces seemed to stare right at Heartland, each with a “deceased” caption underneath in bright red. Blinking, he tried to refresh the page, expecting the information to change, the faces to be different and not stab through his heart with guilt and pain.

But they never did, and Heartland sat in his fancy office in a tower in the center of Heartland city clutching to the device in his hands, burdened with knowing that the ones he considered his family were dead while he lived on alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaaaappy Zexal Month lol I had this fic in my drafts forever, seemed appropriate to finally share it.


End file.
